Un petit changement
by sewall
Summary: C'est dans le train qui mène à Poudlard que vous rencontrez vos premiers amis, que vous formez les premières amitiés, que vous faites connaissance. C'est là-bas que Lily rencontra le fier James, le facétieux Sirius et le timide Remus, ce fut les premiers sorciers de son âge qu'elle rencontra et ils ne séparèrent plus après ça.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit changement

 _ **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic qui en fait une ancienne fic que j'avais là aussi publiée sous un autre nom et autre pseudo et que j'ai décidé de remanier et de corriger.**_

 _ **J'ai changé plusieurs choses à l'histoire originelle mais la plus importante est que Peter est un Poufsouffle.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

Résumé : C'est dans le train qui mène à Poudlard que vous rencontrez vos premiers amis, que vous formez les premières amitiés, que vous faites connaissance. C'est là-bas que Lily rencontra le fier James, le facétieux Sirius et le timide Remus, ce fut les premiers sorciers de son âge qu'elle rencontra et ils ne séparèrent plus après ça.

 _Chapitre 1 : La répartition_

Lily se sentait un peu seule dans son compartiment … Ses parents et Pétunia l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la gare mais n'avaient pas pu aller sur le quai 9 ¾ à cause de leur origine moldue. Alors la jeune fille était montée seule dans le train avec son énorme valise et la cage de son hibou, Mélodie. Lily trouvait que c'était un nom plutôt amusant et musical pour son beau hibou au pelage si sombre c'était sa sœur qui avait choisi et la rousse ne voulant pas lui faire de peine avait gardé ce nom pour son hibou, maintenant elle s'y était faite et s'était mise à aimer ce joli nom. Perdue dans ses pensées Lily ne vit pas qu'un jeune garçon de son âge venait de rentrer dans son compartiment, celui-ci toussota pour que la jeune fille le remarque. La rousse finit par sursauter et lui jeta un regard perdu, fronçant les sourcils elle le détailla. Le garçon avait des yeux couleurs miel, et des cheveux châtains d'à peu près la même couleur. Le châtain prit la parole,gêné tout en rougissant :

« - Je suis désolé, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de compartiments libres, et vu que tu sembles seule ….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y installes-toi ! Fit Lily gentiment »

Le garçon tira lourdement sa valise derrière lui et la porta avec difficulté jusqu'au filet au-dessus de Lily. Avant qu'il ait pu prendre la parole, la jeune fille avait sorti un livre et s'était plongé dedans, s'apprêtant à en sortit un lui aussi, Lily le prit de court et entama la conversation :

« - Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter … Je suis Lily Evans et toi ?

\- Moi Remus Lupin. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, tu es une née moldue ? Lui répondit Remus.

\- Née Moldue ?! S'inquiéta Lily, elle avait peur de ne pas tout connaître, ce monde était si nouveau pour elle.

Une personne qui ne vient pas du monde sorcier. Qui a des parents moldus. Lui répondit gentiment le garçon, il ne voulait qu'elle prenne cela pour une insulte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui, n'avait rien contre les nés-moldus. Il était même un sang-mêlé.

\- Ah …. Fit la rousse prise au dépourvu, ce n'était rien de grave alors.

\- Sinon tu aimerais être dans qu- ….. Commença le garçon »

Mais il se fit vite interrompre par un jeune garçon aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux noir jais accompagné par un brun aux yeux chocolat surmontés de lunettes rondes qui venait de rentrer dans leur compartiment. Le garçon à lunettes claqua la porte derrière lui et se tint près d'elle au cas où quelqu'un voudrait rentrer ou peut-être pour empêcher ce quelqu'un de rentrer dans le compartiment. Ce dernier remit d'ailleurs ses lunettes droites sur ses yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille en voyant la jolie rousse qui le regardait. Remus prit la parole :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ar- …. Mais il fut encore une fois de plus coupé »

Mais cette fois ce fut par l'arrivée de deux garçons portant l'emblème de Serpentard, enfin c'est que Lily devina, elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, mais les descriptions qu'elle en avait eu dans les livres correspondaient, les serpentards semblaient âgés d'une quinzaine d'années. Le plus grand prit la parole en grinçant des dents :

« - Vous allez nous le payer pour vous en être prit à nous alors que vous n'êtes que de premières années !

\- Mais pas maintenant … Murmura perfidement le deuxième en voyant le compartiment remplit »

Les deux garçons sortirent du compartiment sous les rires des deux plus jeunes garçons pas le moins du monde affolés, le brun leur fit d'ailleurs un signe de main obscène en ricanant. Puis celui qui avait les yeux bleus se retourna vers Remus et Lily et prit la parole les yeux brillants d'une lueur amusée :

« - Je suis désolé, qu'on soit rentré dans votre compartiment comme ça mais nous étions poursuivis par ces si gentils Serpentards …

\- Qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda curieusement Remus, lui, n'aurait jamais osé s'attaquer à des plus âgés.

\- Il est possible qu'on ait volé certaines de leurs affaires pour les lancer dans les toilettes …

Lui répondit le brun à lunettes

\- Moi c'est Lily Evans et lui Remus Lupin ! Les présenta la jolie rousse

\- James Potter pour vous servir gente dame. Fit James en s'inclinant

\- Sirius, juste Sirius … Dit rapidement le brun aux yeux clairs, plus sombre d'un coup. »

Ne voulant pas répondre aux questions des autres Sirius s'affala sur la banquette et resta collé à la fenêtre en ignorant les rires des autres, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Si le garçon fit la tête pendant tout le voyage, les trois autres ne se firent pas prier pour s'amuser, et rire même si Lily et Remus paraissaient plus sérieux que James, celui-ci sentait qu'ils allaient accomplir de grandes choses. Bientôt le train arriva à Pré-Au-Lard et les jeunes gens après s'être changés, descendirent sur le quai de la gare en riant même le si sombre et mystérieux Sirius s'était joint à eux et tous riaient en cœur jusqu'à que Hagrid s'écrie de sa grosse voix bourrue :

« - Par ici les premières années ! Montez dans les barques et faîtes attention au calamar géant les p'tiots ! »

Le trajet se passa plutôt bien pour nos quatre jeunes compères qui montèrent dans la même barque même si James à force de faire des âneries faillit tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement que Sirius le retint. Quand les barques arrivèrent à quai plus personnes ne parlaient car tous étaient absorbés par la beauté du château magique. Poudlard, leur maison pour les sept prochaines années.

Les quatre premières années descendirent des barques en même temps que les autres en silence, tous étaient stressés par la future répartition. Et même quand MacGonnagal fit son discours ni Sirius ni James ne dirent rien. Quand les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent enfin, tous retinrent leur souffle et commencèrent à avancer dans la salle pour que la répartition commence. Lily sentit ses joues picoter et devina sans aucun mal que ses joues devaient être devenues rouges à cause de tous les regards qui étaient fixés sur eux. La sous-directrice commença la répartition :

« - Abbot Louis !

\- Poufsouffle !

\- Avery Marius

\- Serpentard

….

\- Sirius Black !

\- Tu entends Sirius il y a un autre Sirius ici …. Murmura James »

Le jeune Black s'avança doucement vers le tabouret et le choixpeau en lançant un regard triste à celui qui avait son compagnon de mésaventure. Il entendit soudain la voix de l'artefact magique dans sa tête :

« _Oh, encore un Black ! À Serpentard tu iras sûrement je me demande si c'est la peine de fouiller ton esprit … Oh mais que vois-je ? Du courage ? Un mépris certain du règlement . Une grosse envie de faire ses preuves ? Peut-être que Gryffondor te conviendrait mieux enfaîtes … Mais tu es aussi très rusé, ambitieux et intelligent . Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rejoignes les serpents . Mais ton mépris du sang me fait pencher pour …._ Gryffondor !

….

\- Lily Evans ! »

La jeune fille s'avança d'une démarche incertaine vers le tabouret et s'assit sur celui-ci en tremblant.

« _Evans ? Je ne connais pas ce nom … Tu es une née-moldue . Pas la peine de répondre ! Je le sais … Je vois de l'intelligence beaucoup d'intelligence … De la patience … De la volonté de travailler … Mais Serdaigle te briderait trop et t'empêcherait de devenir ce que tu dois devenir … Tu es aussi très courageuse et loyale …_ Gryffondor !

\- Franck Londubat !

\- Griffondor !

\- Remus Lupin ! »

Le garçonnet regarda ses amis rejoindre les Griffons et espéra pouvoir les rejoindre, il les regarda avec envie puis monta sur l'estrade.

« _Alors comme ça tu es un loup-garou . Tu es Remus Lupin . Ah, oui le directeur m'a parlé de toi. Espérons que personne ne découvre ton secret loupiot ! Alors, je vois que tu es très intelligent et travailleur, tu as aussi envie de faire tes preuves mais je vois que derrière cela tu as aussi envie de t'amuser et te détendre … Tu es très courageux petit loup … Ce sera …_ Gryffondor !

\- Mary MacDonald !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Alice Niel !

\- Gryffondor !

\- Théodore Nott !

\- Serpentard !

\- James Potter !

\- Gryffondor ! »

Remus, rejoint sa table sous les acclamations des autres, il rougit et les remercia gêné. Sirius lui lança un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit heureux. À peine le choixpeau eut-il touché la tête de James qu'il l'envoya dans leur maison. La répartition continua :

« - Severus Rogue !

\- Serpentard ! »

Ce soir-là James fit plus profondément la connaissance de Lily, Sirius, et Remus mais aussi de Franck le quatrième garçon de leur dortoir. Lily quant à elle rencontra les trois Griffondors mais aussi Alice, Rebecca et Mary ses compagnes de dortoir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, hey ! Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic :) ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**_

 _Chapitre 2 : Premier jour : Premiers cours_

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla la première dans son dortoir, elle cligna des yeux et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 6h00 et ses cours commençaient à 8h mais elle se leva quand même, elle partit prendre une longue douche chaude, s'habilla, prépara son sac et descendit en bas mais même après tout ça il n'était que 6h45. Quand la jeune fille descendit alors en bas quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que Remus était déjà là plongé dans un livre. Lily resta planté là, en bas des marches durant quelques instants, elle le détailla attentivement, le visage juvénile de Remus était tiré, et d'énormes cernes barrés son visage, les yeux quasiment jaunes du garçon parcourraient les lignes du livre avec rapidité, les cheveux blond miel du Gryffondor lui tombaient devant les yeux et celui-ci les repoussa d'un geste agacé. La jolie rousse s'approcha enfin de lui sans bruit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du lycanthrope, celui-ci sursauta et leva un regard confus vers elle avant de s'exclamer :

« - Lily ! Tu m'as fait peur …. Déjà debout ?

\- Oui, je suis une lève tôt mais et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué … S'inquiétât-elle

\- Je ne dors jamais beaucoup je suis là depuis 5h … Fit le jeune homme

\- 5h ?! Mais mais tu dois être fatigué ! Regarde moi ces cernes et ce teint pâle ! Remus Lupin tu devrai aller te reposer ! S'écria Lily

\- Lily … Soupira le jeune homme, essayant d'éviter le sujet

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé entre James et Sirius ? Demanda la jeune rousse pour changer de sujet ne voulant pas trop accabler le jeune garçon

\- Bien enfin oui et non, James s'est mit en colère que Sirius ne lui ai rien dit mais après quand celui-ci lui a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il avait peur qu'il le repousse alors James a compris … Enfin je pense …. Expliqua le blond

\- Oh ! Il est 7h ! On y va ? Répliqua Lily en regardant sa montre qu'elle avait ramené du monde moldu

\- Déjà ? Ok ! Dit Remus en se levant, oubliant un instant Sirius et James. »

La jolie Gryffondor le suivit, les deux 1ère années partir à la recherche de la Grande salle mais après s'être fait piéger par les escaliers des dizaines de fois, ils abandonnèrent et revinrent devant la salle commune. Au moment où ceux-ci arrivés, James et Sirius sortirent de leur salle commune, Remus et Lily, les regardèrent vaguement perdus et avant qu'ils ais put dire un seul mot James les entraînait vers la Grande salle comme s'il connaissait déjà le château par cœur. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés Lily se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 7h30, et les cours commençant dans moins d'une demi-heure la jeune fille finit par se jeter sur le banc et se servit vite un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle goûta pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand Sirius regarda dans le verre de Remus il lui jeta un regard curieux car le jeune garçon s'était servi du jus d'orange, purement moldu. Sirius se servit alors la même chose mais deux minutes plus tard quand il bu, il recracha tout ce qu'il avait bu sur James. Le brun à lunettes furieux se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

« - Sirius mais ça ne va pas ?!

\- Je … Que ? Désolé ? Essaya Sirius qui tentait en vain d'étouffer son rire.

\- C'est ça, tu es tout à fait crédible … Répliqua James en lui jetant un regard furibond. »

15 minutes plus tard la rousse les traîna en dehors de la Grande Salle, James avait encore le visage collant à cause du jus d'orange qu'on lui avait recraché dessus et Sirius avait une tartine à la main. Ils finirent par arriver mais même avec le quart d'heure d'avance que notre petit groupe avait pris, les quatre Gryffondors furent en retard à leur cours de Métamorphose avec leur directrice de maison, le professeur MacGonnagal qui enseignait la métamorphose … Mais nos quatre amis ne le surent pas avant que Lily toque à la porte et que leur directrice vienne ouvrir la porte d'une humeur massacrante, l'animagus d'une humeur massacrante ouvrit sèchement la porte et leur lança d'un ton agressif :

« - Déjà en retard ! Le premier jour en plus ! Et quatre élèves de Gryffondor ! Et bien bravo ! Allez vous asseoir ! Lupin et Evans au fond ! Black et Potter au premier rang devant mon bureau pour que je puisse vous surveiller, et à la moindre parole que vous prononcerai je vous mets en retenu! »

Et si ni le groupe que composaient Remus et Lily, ni celui de James et Sirius fut satisfait, ils ne dirent rien, et suivirent le cours avec attention, même quand vint le moment de transformer une allumette en aiguille, le petit groupe réussi en quelques essais. Leur directrice sourit en voyant le résultat et s'écria joyeusement, leur retard oublié :

« - 20 points pour Gryffondor ! »

Même s'ils s'étaient fait réprimander au début du cours le quatuor réussi plutôt bien la suite. La journée se passa dans une bonne ambiance même nos amis avaient eu 7h de cours aujourd'hui, à la fin de cette journée tous étaient extrêmement fatigués. Et quand Remus leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient de la Métamorphose, de l'Histoire de la magie, et des potions, Lily roula des yeux, James soupira fatalement et on crû voir Sirius s'étouffer.  
Le soir quand ils furent au chaud dans leur salle commune, ils dressèrent un rapide bilan :

Lily et Remus adoraient les cours plus particulièrement les enchantements et les potions car il leur fallait plus de minutie et d'attention.

James et Sirius eux n'aimaient pas trop les cours, c'était trop ennuyant de devoir écouter sans rien dire, ni mais pourtant ils adoraient la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du Mal ( DCFM).


End file.
